Purple Haze
: March 17th, 1967 : June 19th, 1967 |Row 3 title = Recording details |Row 3 info = January 11th/February 3rd, 1967 at De Lane Lea Studios in London, England |Row 4 title = Length |Row 4 info = 2:54 |Row 5 title = Publisher(s) |Row 5 info = : Polydor : Reprise |Row 6 title = Producer(s) |Row 6 info = Chas Chandler |Row 7 title = Peak chart position |Row 7 info = : #3 : #65 |Row 8 title = JHW rating |Row 8 info = }} "Purple Haze" is a song from The Jimi Hendrix Experience's 1967 debut album Are You Experienced. It was released as the second single from the album on 7" vinyl on March 17th and June 19th, 1967 in the United Kingdom and the United States respectively, with the B-side "51st Anniversary" in the UK and "Hey Joe" in the US. Appearances Studio albums *1967: Are You Experienced Live albums *1971: Isle of Wight *1986: Jimi Plays Monterey *1991: Stages *1994: Jimi Hendrix: Woodstock *1998: Live at the Oakland Coliseum *1999: Live at Woodstock *1999: Live at Clark University *2001: Albert Hall Experience *2001: Live in Ottawa *2002: The Last Experience *2002: Blue Wild Angel: Live at the Isle of Wight *2003: Paris 1967/San Francisco 1968 *2003: Live at Berkeley *2005: Live at the Isle of Fehmarn *2007: Live at Monterey Compilation albums *1968: Smash Hits *1978: The Essential Jimi Hendrix (Vol. 1) *1983: The Singles Album *1984: Kiss the Sky *1988: Radio One *1990: Cornerstones *1993: The Ultimate Experience *1998: BBC Sessions *1998: Experience Hendrix: The Best of Jimi Hendrix *2000: The Jimi Hendrix Experience *2001: Voodoo Child: The Jimi Hendrix Collection *2005: 20th Century Masters Millennium Collection: Best of Jimi Hendrix *2006: Jimi Hendrix: His Greatest Hits *2007: In the Studio Soundtrack albums *1972: More "Experience" *1973: Soundtrack Recordings from the Film Jimi Hendrix Lyrics Purple haze all in my brain, Lately things just don't seem the same. Actin' funny but I don't know why, 'scuse me while I kiss the sky. Purple haze all around, Don't know if I'm comin' up or down. Am I happy or in misery? Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me. Help me, Help me, Oh no, no! Uh, ahh, Oo, ahh, Oo, ahh. Yeah! Purple haze all in my eyes, Don't know if it's day or night, You got me blowin', blowin' my mind, Is it tomorrow, or just the end of time? No! Help me, Ahh, yeah, purple haze, yeah! Oh no, no, Oh, help me, Tell me, baby, tell me, I can't go on like this, You're makin' me blow my mind, mama, Oh no, no, No, it's painful baby. Track listings UK Side A #"Purple Haze" – 2:52 Side B #"51st Anniversary" – 3:16 US Side A #"Purple Haze" – 2:52 Side B #"Hey Joe" – 3:23 Personnel In order of appearance: *Jimi Hendrix – guitar, lead vocals *Mitch Mitchell – drums *Noel Redding – bass guitar, backing vocals Links *Purple Haze - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia JHW navigation